Running and lime sorbet
by echo-teh-wolf8
Summary: "as you become faster, your heart grows stronger." amy has become super fast and a worthy companion, and sonic's willing to recognize it. will something blossom between the two young heroes? (you'll get the lime sorbet later.) first story. please no flames.


Hey there everyone! This is my first story! Please, no mean comments!

SONAMY ALERT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! (Unless you're a sonamy fan, of course)

Sonic and co. © SEGA

Xx- running and lime sorbet –xX

-Amy POV-

I was casually walking through station square as I usually do on Saturdays. You know, chasing Sonic, going shopping, hanging out with Cream or Shadow, and stopping at Tails' workshop are some of my favorite Saturday pastimes. As I walked down the sidewalk, I spotted a blue streak and a gust of wind fly by me. Only one word came to mind.

"SONIC!" I said as I began to chase the cerulean speedster. His ears perked up at the sound of my voice. He stopped and turned to face me with those gorgeous light lime green eyes. Then, he winked at me. He began to run again, but this time, he slowed down a bit. I've been noticing that Sonic has been doing that a lot lately, as if he wanted me to catch him. He knew I am extremely fast, and if I tried hard enough, I could almost match his current speed, about 80 mph. I wondered why.

About thirty minutes later, I was dead tired. I stopped in the middle of a field and panted heavily. I sat myself down on the green grass underneath a lime tree. "Well," I said. "That was a good workout." I heard sonic stop. He sat right beside me. I flattened my favorite red dress out. "Aww," sonic said, "tired already?" his voice soothed my crazily beating heart immediately. "Clearly, I don't have as much stamina as you do, Mr. 'I'm the fastest thing alive'." I joked. He chuckled at my little witty remark. "And I don't expect you to, Ms. Rose." He replied. "I'm surprised you kept up with me for as long as you did. It takes a lot of stamina to run 40 miles in half an hour." He smiled at me. I blushed at his compliment, the pleasant feeling of love swelling up inside me as my cheeks heated up. My face must have been as red as Knuckles' fur. "Well, I've been chasing you every day for nearly half of my life, so I guess my speed has increased somewhat." I shrugged modestly. "Somewhat?" Sonic exclaimed, turning his head towards me. He stared intensely into my dark green eyes. "You've sped up a lot! It takes a lot of hard work and determination to run as fast as you do! You could get into the Olympics, and you're only 13! Imagine how fast you'll be when you get older! You might even have a chance against me! The fastest thing alive! A born runner!" He sounded ecstatic, and very proud. He grinned at me. "I'm so proud of you, Ames." He said. "Proud?" I said. "Of what?" he caressed my chin with his hand and brought it upwards. "As you become faster, your heart grows stronger. How you've always stayed by my side, even when I thought I didn't need it. How you never gave up hope when it seemed like there was none. How you've always brought a smile to my face when sadness had almost taken over me completely. I'm a train wreck without you, and it's not just me. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Cream think of you as their sister, family. When Dr. Eggman attacks and captures you, you don't give in, no matter what. You've grown into a true hero and a worthy ally and friend, and it's about time somebody recognized you for it and that somebody is gonna be me." He stood up. "Follow me." He says. I nodded, then stood up. He began walking through the lime trees. He picked one, and showed it to me. "Sometimes, life can be sour and bitter when you are on your own, just like this lime. But, when you add other things to it, you can make life sweet and tangy again, or make a pretty damn good lime sorbet." He handed me the lime. "You were the sugary sweetness I was missing in my life. You add the zest to the whole crew. You're there when we need you most, and you never give up, ever. I have finally realized that without you, my whole world will shatter. It took me a long time to realize this, but…" I could have sworn my heart stopped for a second there. He looked at me with those lime green eyes of his. They were filled with compassion and devotion. "I love you, Amy Rose." His cheeks turned a bright pink. My jaw dropped. If I wasn't careful, it might have hit the ground. I sucked it up and smashed my lips upon his. He was surprised at first, then kissed back with just as much force. It was cloud 9 for the both of us. This was officially the best day of my life, and I'm guessing for sonic, too. I felt like I was on top of the world. The things that speed and a few limes could do for you…

Those five words I've been wanting to hear ever since the day sonic saved me from metal sonic on little big planet, I had just heard. Once the kiss ended, I smiled from ear to ear. I hugged him lovingly. "I love you too!" I said, desperately praying to god that this wasn't a dream. Sonic hugged me back and laughed. "I'm glad. I thought you'd reject me there for a second." "Me? Reject you? Is that even legal?" I giggled. He kissed me on the nose and then on the lips. It was so sweet and gentle, almost like a whisper in the warm summer wind. Fireworks went off in my brain, making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "I don't think so." He said. We laughed. "Hey, sonikku?" I asked. "Hmm?" he looked at me. "I'm gonna pick some more limes, so I can make that 'damn good lime sorbet' you wanted." I said, putting air quotation marks while saying 'damn good lime sorbet'. He chuckled at me. "That's fine with me," he said. "All of that running and confessing and mushy gushy stuff and kissing has made me hungry." "Good. I'm glad." I said. And with that, he took me home.

And that is why lime green is my favorite color.

FIN -

Wow… That only took me like 3 HOURS TO TYPE! But, I'm proud of it… especially for my first fanfic. kinda just free wrote this thing. No planning, nothing but thinking and typing like a mad- woman.

D'aww, the mushy gushy stuff makes me want to squeal like the average fangirl! /)3(\

Review and you get some of that 'damn good lime sorbet'!

Sayonara!


End file.
